1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film deposition apparatus and a thin film deposition method, and more particularly, to a thin film deposition apparatus and a thin film deposition method for selectively forming a multilayer thin film of a layer-by-layer structure on electrodes by using an electric field.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical electrophoretic deposition method deposits a thin film by applying a direct current voltage to a solution containing positive (+) or negative (−) charged nanoparticles which are distributed and moving the charged nanoparticles to electrodes of opposite polarities. However, the electrophoretic deposition method is limited in its ability to stack various different materials in a 2D or 3D shape, and has the problem of increased processing costs and processing time when a mask is used. A photolithography method is typically used in semiconductor processing to deposit a thin film. However, the photolithography method uses a mask and includes diverse operations such as etching, and thus it also has the problem of increased processing costs and processing time.